Boxing Gloves
by Consulting Centurion
Summary: The utterly hurt look on his face was burned into the inside of my eyelids. I shouldn’t have said the things that I said. I knew that I had gone too far this time." Rose and Emmett get in a fight. Insprd by Please Don't Leave Me by P!nk. R&R!


**A/N: HI EVERYONE!!! I'M NOT DEAD! Okay, so i've dabbled ever so lightly into the pools of writing stories about characters other than Edward/Bella and Claire/Quil, but i've never actually made a full story out of any of them, until now. This particular one is a Rose/Emmett story that popped into my head when i was listening to some Pink. I highly recommend you listen to Please Don't Leave Me by P!nk when reading this story. I don't own anything nor have i ever.**

Written to: Please Don't Leave Me by P!nk

RPOV.

"You are so _stupid!_" I shrieked flinging my hands in the air above my head and spinning on my heel, making a beeline for the door.

"_Well how the hell do you expect me to be_, Rose? With you nothing I do is right!" Emmett called after me. I continued to stalk out the door and head towards the garage. _"Rosalie!"_ He shouted as I started to walk faster, still not turning around. I heard his hurried footsteps as he began to run to catch up to me; I continued to walk at a measured pace. I felt my temper growing hot and angry in my chest like a caged beast. Any second now I would explode. By the time I reached the building he was in front of me blocking the entrance to the garage. I growled.

"_Move—_" I snarled, meeting his eyes with a defiant glare, "—now Emmett. I'm serious." I placed my hands on my hips and glowered hard at him. I could see the resolution in his eyes breaking.

"No, Rosalie. I will not. We're going to talk about this. You always do this. You get angry with me, and then you take off, leaving me wondering if you will ever come back. Damnit, I can't take this anymore! I know that we are pretending that we're in high school but you can't forget, Rose. _You're my wife_. We are supposed to love each other, not fight like this!" He said shaking his head and meeting my angry gaze with a stricken expression.

"It's not that easy, _Emmett_. Relationships are difficult. We're different people, with different needs. Loving you isn't the easiest thing in the world." I said, almost immediately regretting it as soon as the words left my mouth. I saw this face fall, then turn stoic.

"And what? You think that loving you is a walk in the park? Think again." He said before brushing past me. I stood there with my mouth hanging slightly ajar. I didn't turn to see if he went back into the house. Anger so great welled up inside me that I began to shake. I screamed and then powerfully hurled my fist into the garage's doorframe. It screeched in protest as the metal and wood gave under my alabaster knuckles. An impressive dent remained as I pulled my unscathed hand away. I pushed past the crumpled entrance and yanked the door to my red BMW open. Flinging myself into the driver's seat, I started the engine, and after flicking the garage door opener I pealed out of the garage and sped away from the house.

***

Three hours later I still couldn't get what Emmett had said out of my mind. I was still angry as hell, but I was also sorry. I've never once been so sorry in all of my existence. "_You think loving you is a walk in the park? Think again."_ The words rang in my ears over and over again. The utterly hurt look on his face was burned into the inside of my eyelids. _I shouldn't have said the things that I said._ I knew that I had gone too far this time.

"When did I get to be so fucking _obnoxious?_" I murmured to myself. I was lying back against the hood of my car; I had driven to the edge of one of the cliffs that wasn't in La Push territory. I stared up at the vast cloudless sky and shook my head. I didn't really mean the things that I said, the awful, _nasty_ things that I said. It made bile rise up and bubble in my throat. _Emmett must hate me_, I thought. We've never had a fight like this. Sure, we've fought before, but it always comes down to a contest on whoever could yell the loudest, a mental boxing match if you will. The one that wins is the one who hits the hardest. Emmett and I have never come to actual physical blows, but every time the insults that are thrown back and forth become worse and worse.

A fearful panic suddenly rose through me. _What if Emmett leaves me?_ I deserved it, that's for sure. A gasp escaped my mouth and my stomach dropped sickeningly, I almost immediately forgot my anger at my husband. I shoved myself off my car and jumped into the driver's seat. I started the engine and swerved around to the path. I pressed down on the accelerator and ignored the engine whine in protest as I neared 150 MPH. I had to get back to Emmett, and apologize. I had to let him know that I loved him, and that I was sorry.

I neared the house and haphazardly pulled into my spot in the garage. I leapt out of the car and dashed out of the garage, and ran into the house. No one appeared to be home. I listened carefully. I heard a knocking noise coming from the patio. I raced through the house, towards the source. I stopped short when I saw Emmett, sitting on one of the patio chairs, lightly tossing a green tennis ball up against the brick section of the house. I breathed deeply, that was one of his habits when he was upset. He didn't throw the ball hard enough to cause any damage, just light enough that it bounced back in a perfect arc and then repeated the process. He looked up as I slid through the glass door. He stopped throwing the ball, and stood.

"_Rose_…" He said softly. I stood a few feet away from him awkwardly.

"Emmett—" my voice broke, I drew another uneven breath. He stepped closer to me, and reached out. I wilted into his embrace, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'm so, so sorry. The things I said were awful." I began to tearlessly weep, murmuring, "_I'm sorry_," over and over again. He stroked my hair softly and shushed my cries.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay, I'm sorry too." He whispered into my ear. I shook my head against his shoulder.

"_No_, it is _not_ okay. I was a total bitch to you, Emmett, and I'm sorry for that. I love you more than anything. I really do. I'm sorry." I touched his cheek and he leaned into my touch. "I've never told you how beautiful you really are to me." I kissed his lips lightly and touched my forehead to his. "I'm sorry I'm so hard to put up with. _Please don't leave me_." I said dejectedly. He abruptly pulled back and looked me square in the eyes.

"_Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen. Where on Earth_ did you ever draw the conclusion that you could _ever_ do anything that I would find so unforgivable that I would leave you? I know I'm stupid, but I'm not completely _brain-dead. _You're my wife, my love, and my _heart_. I don't know what I would do _without_ you, Rose. I could never leave you," he said as he pulled me back to him and kissed my forehead. "Baby, you're all I got, and I wouldn't trade it for anything," he laughed. I hugged him to me and inhaled his sweet scent.

"I'm still sorry for the things I said. I don't think you're stupid. You're perfect." I kissed his cheek lightly.

"Thank you babe. I've always prided myself on my intellectual abilities," he said in a mockingly pretentious way. I laughed.

"That's my man," I giggled and kissed him again. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, baby. Always have, always will."

**A/N: TADA! :]]] review please.**


End file.
